Entre a razão e o coração
by Felipe Nani
Summary: Milo e Camus comandam a Fundação Graad. Shaina, a nova assistente de Camus mexe com o Milo. E uma surpresa no futuro, que tinha tudo para ser agrádavel, tornouse péssima. O que será que ocorreu?


Olha, todas as fics que eu tenho em andamento ( quase parado na realidade) um dia hão de voltar a serem postadas, mais eu não tenho idéias para bons capítulos, a não ser que queiram capítulos muito pequenos. Então, esta idéia me veio a cabeça e decidi postá-la. Terá hentai, não muito trabalhado, mais terá, e no final, uma decisão bem difícil, o que vocês fariam, eu quero saber.

Desde já agradeço a todas e todos que lerem esta fic, ou mandarem review. Quer falar mal, xingar, etc.? Faça-o, críticas ( e/ou pauladas) sempre são bem-vindas!

Betada por minha grande amiga Danda.

* * *

**ENTRE A RAZÃO E O CORAÇÃO**

Milo, era um bem-sucedido empresário, tinha muitos contatos em seu emprego e fora dele, conseguirá levar a Fundação Graad em lugares que a Saori não conseguira. Mas não teria alcançado nada, se não fosse a gigante ajuda de Camus, que sempre o aconselhara e sabia as decisões certas a tomar. Ou seja, Camus era o Cérebro, coordenando tudo, e Milo, era o resto do corpo, fazendo amizades, contatos, idéias, etc.

Era mais uma manhã comum no escritório da Fundação Graad na Grécia. Milo trabalhava no escritório, fazendo algumas ligações para conseguir fundos a algumas ONG's e Camus ainda não tinha chegado. Camus abriu a porta da sala de Milo, e este que estava de costas para a porta, falando ao telefone, apenas acenou pedindo para este esperar.

_Milo: Que foi Camus? _Ainda estava de costa para este.

_Camus: Só queria te apresentar minha nova assistente e secretária, mais pelo que vejo, estas muito ocupado para formalidades. Tchau Milo._

Milo, ao ouvir as palavras Nova assistente e secretária mais do que rapidamente virou-se, para fitar a jovem que estava encolhida atrás do Camus.

_Milo: Também não é assim Camus, pensei que você viria aqui para falar de futebol, não apresentar uma pessoa recém-chegada. Você deveria saber que eu sempre tenho tempo para a empresa, não tenho tempo é para futilidades._

Enquanto falava, fitava a moça, que aparentava Ter acabado de fazer 18 anos, alta, bonita, busto chamativo, traços faciais, ao mesmo tempo que finos, mostravam firmeza, seu cabelo verde era bem tratado e olhos que realçavam sua beleza.

_Shaina: Obrigado pela atenção senhor Milo, mais não precisava se preocupar, não quero atrapalha-lo._

_Milo: Qual seu nome? _

_Shaina: Eu me chamo __Shaina._

_Milo: Que é isso Shaina? Nunca que você atrapalharia, a menos que venha falar besteiras, o que não parece ser muito seu perfil. Mais acredito que o Camus ainda precise mostrar outras áreas da Fundação, então, qualquer outro dia conversamos melhor, tudo bem!?_

_Shaina: Claro, foi um prazer conhece-lo._

Vários dias se passaram após este "encontro". Milo com seu jeito maluco fazia a Shaina rir muito, e ela, com seu jeito meio "macho", mexia com o emocional do Milo, e consequentemente, com sua consciência.

Este tentava insistentemente um modo de chegar nela, mais encontrava dois problemas:

Seu amigo Camus, visto que este também tinha um bom relacionamento com esta.

Qualquer investida nela, esta poderia considerar assédio sexual, isto é crime, cadeia e sujaria o nome da Fundação, além de destruir seu futuro, ou seja, não queria e nem quer isto.

Qual a surpresa dele, quando as 10 horas da noite, recebeu uma ligação da própria, pedindo para que ele desse uma passada em seu apartamente? Mas como ela disse estar com dificuldades em fazer os cálculos, Milo nem se preocupou muito, apenas botou uma calça e uma camisa social e, passou um leve perfume. Ao abrir a gaveta para pegar suas chaves do carro, deparou-se com um par de camisinhas que estavam dentro dela. Pensou muito, será que eu levo? Não levo? Acabou por optar em não levar.

O caminho foi normal, fazendo uma checagem do que estava levando.

Chegou ao condomínio indicado. Muito chique, com bastante segurança, além de ser um local com um valor bem alto. Após passar por toda o processo burocrático para entrar, teve que esperar ser identificado e mais um monte de medidas de segurança, conseguiu, finalmente, adentrar no prédio em que a Shaina morava.

No elevador, encontrou duas garotas, bem bonitas, que ficaram provocando-o. Mais este com toda a sua força de vontade, fingiu não perceber isto, já que tinha ido a trabalho, não a diversão. Tocou a campainha, ouvindo em resposta para aguardar um momento.

Até este momento, nada de anormal, a não ser o fato de estar super-ancioso, algo incomum para ele.

Shaina abrindo a porta: Olá Milo, desculpe-me pela demora, mas eu estava terminando de arrumar o apartamento.

Milo ficou parado na porta, observando o quão linda a Shaina estava. Esta encontrava-se dentro dum vestido de laço no pescoço, JUSTISSÍMO, verde e branco, que realçava ainda mais seus dotes, também mostrando as pernas bem-definidas da moça.

_Milo: Não tem problemas. " Meu Deus, isto já é tentação demais para qualquer homem, não conseguirei me concentrar se ela ficar perto de mim."_

_Shaina: Quer beber alguma coisa?_

_Milo: O que você indicaria para beber?_

_Shaina: Tenho um vinho branco, que o Camus me deu de presente como agradecimento pelos bons resultados, ele disse que era muito bom._

_Milo: Sim, deve ser uma ótima escolha. " Camus, lembre-se dele, desta maneira você não terá como fazer nada com ela."_

Shaina caminhou lentamente até o bar, retirou a garrafa de vinho de lá e voltou para a sala, onde Milo já tinha se acomodado na mesa. Milo tinha reparado como a Shaina andava, e como rebolava graciosamente.

_Shaina: Aqui está Milo. _Inclinou-se para entregar-lhe a taça. Milo, ao ver a posição da Shaina ( que se espirrasse, os seios cairiam para fora do vestido) simplesmente começou a suar frio. Pegou a taça e bebeu o conteúdo de uma vez só. Quanto mais cedo terminasse o serviço, mais cedo iria embora e sentiria-se aliviado.

Passado alguns instantes, perguntou o que Shaina não estava conseguindo fazer. Esta, encaminhou-o até o quarto dela, depois, colocou-o na cadeira de frente ao PC e começou a explicar...

_Shaina: Eu tenho que mostrar os rendimentos da Fundação, fora todos os gastos, o quanto o governo arrecadou conosco, onde podemos economizar, o que a bolsa influenciou. Só que eu não estou conseguindo calcular tudo, pois falta-me dados, tem como você pegá-los para mim?_

Enquanto Shaina falava, Milo reparava no cruza-descruza de pernas desta, quase nem prestando atenção na garota.

_Shaina: Milo, você está bem?_

_Milo: Sim, não se preocupe, eu tou bem e o que você me pediu é fácil, espere só um momento._

Milo abriu seu e-mail, pegou os dados que a Shaina precisava e também baixou um programa para facilitar a vida da garota.

_Milo: Bem, agora o que você precisará fazer, é colocar todos os dados no programa, ele calcula automaticamente tudo, só não diz onde pode-se economizar, mas, isto eu acredito queapartir daqui você já sabe o que tem que ser feito, certo?_

_Shaina: Sim, muito obrigado. Tem alguma coisa que eu poderia fazer para te agradecer ou retribuir o favor?_

_Milo: Você poderia dar para mim. Ops, quer dizer, você poderia dar uma refeição para mim._

_Shaina: Espere só um pouco, que já realizarei seu desejo. Ahhh, adorei esta sua piada! HUAHAU!_

_Milo: " Quase me complico de besta, ainda bem que ela levou na brincadeira."_

Alguns minutos depois, após Shaina esquentar a comida que já estava pronta, os dois sentaram-se na mesa, conversaram banalidades, falaram de boca cheia, brincaram, trocaram indiretas, etc.

_Milo: Apesar daqui estar ótimo, eu tenho que ir, senão, amanhã não chego no trabalho no horário correto. E você também tem que descansar._

_Shaina: Ahhh Milo, fica só mais 5 minutinhos, ninguém morrerá por causa disto!_

_Milo: Não posso, tenho que ir mesmo. O que é uma pena._

_Shaina: Então só prove minha Mousse de Chocolate._

_Milo: Você tocou num dos meus dois pontos fracos._

_Shaina: Qual, ou melhor, quais são?_

_Milo: Comida que contenha chocolate, o segundo, bem, é safado por assim dizer. _Sorriso bem amarelo após dizer isto.

_Shaina: HAHAHA, que bom. Bem, então sente-se de novo, pois a primeira opção eu posso te ceder._

Milo sentou-se de novo na mesa, e pegou uma travessa do doce para comer. Depois pegou outra, depois mais uma, logo após comeu mais uma, só parou de comer quando acabou a Mousse.

_Shaina: Nossa, como você come!!_

_Milo: Não que eu coma sempre isto, mais esta Mousse, assim como o jantar, estava DIVINO! Estupendo mesmo! O que mais você é tão boa?_

_Shaina: Eu só te mostrarei se você não tiver medo de seguir adiante._

_Milo: "Como assim seguir adiante? Ela está jogando comigo, isto eu tenho certeza, mas até onde ela irá? E o que será que ela quer fazer? Devo arriscar?"_

_Milo: Tudo bem, não tenho medo de nada, então, seguirei adiante e irei até o fim._

_Shaina: Então siga-me até meu quarto._

Shaina saiu caminhando lentamente com seu vestido, de forma muito provocante, é preciso dizer que o Milo a seguiu?

Ela adentrou o quarto, Milo não muito depois também adentrou no quarto. Shaina rapidamente se virou, agarrando-o e puxando-o para baixo, para poder beija-lo, este, correspondeu, envolvendo o braço dele na cintura dela, puxando-a contra seu corpo. Vagarosamente, bem vagarosamente mesmo, eles chegaram a cama. Até isto ocorrer, Milo já estava só de calças, Shaina ainda estava com o vestido, mas, o laço já estava desamarrado. Milo debruçou a Shaina na cama, ficando com os joelhos sobre os braços desta, um olhar bem safado no rosto e fez a seguinte pergunta...

_Milo: Shaina, quer ser minha namorada?_

_Shaina: Claro, gostosão!!!!_

Após trocarem estas palavras, o que faltava para este ato ocorrer, não existia mais. Milo rapidamente puxou sua calça, ficando só de cueca, onde dava-se para notar um bom volume ali. Shaina colocou uma mão dentro da cueca do Milo, para poder apertar a bundinha dura deste, ( NA: Meu Zeus, o que eu estou escrevendo!???!!! AHHHHHH), como "retribuição" a tal ato, começou a tirar o vestido da Shaina, o que não deu nenhum trabalho. Ela cochichava no ouvido dele várias coisas, entre provocantes e incentivadoras, deixando Milo cada vez mais excitado. Este retribuía, beijando todo o corpo de sua "amada", arranhando-a em várias partes. Quando ele percebeu que já estava "animado por demais", decidiu parar de ficar só nisto, acabou por se desnudar e penetrá-la, sem aviso prévio.

_Shaina: AHHHH, ótimo, vai continua, hummm._

Como pedido, Milo o fez. Cadê vez mais e mais, até que o inevitável ( diga-se de passagem, em todas as fics, sempre é um tempo gigantesco) aconteceu, onde ele "agraciou-a" com todo seu líquido viscoso.

_Shaina: Incrível!_

_Milo: Põe incrível nisto, superei-me desta vez._

_Shaina: Pronto para o round 2?_

_Milo: Como?_

Esta não respondeu com palavras, e sim, com atos, colocando seus dedos na boca do Milo, que começou a chupá-los, enquanto este chupava-os, com a outra mão, ela ia percorrendo todo o peitoral do Milo, arranhando-o, deixando várias marcas que no dia seguinte arderiam, e não seria pouco não. Logo após, percebeu que o órgão do Milo já estava pronto para outra, então abocanhou-o, de uma vez, ato que fez Milo gemer de prazer. Não demorou muito, este, mais uma vez, despejou o líquido na boca dela desta vez. Instintivamente, ela foi até ele e beijou-o, fazendo-o experimentar seu próprio gosto.

_Milo: Esta foi a melhor relação que eu já tive! Estou muito cansado. HEHE._

_Shaina: Tenho que concordar com o que disse._

Na manhã do dia seguinte, os dois foram juntos até a Fundação, entrando de mãos dadas e tudo o mais. Situação que fez muitos lamentarem, mas, Camus quase pulou de alegria.

_Camus: Até que enfim vocês se acertaram! Usou o vinho Shaina?_

_Shaina: Sim, usei o vinho e obrigado pela dica de como chamá-lo até meu apartamento._

_Milo: Peraí, então o Camus sabia de tudo e planejou tudo?_

_Camus: Foi, porque?_

_Milo: Devo-te mais uma cara, um dia eu terei que virar viado só para te dar a bunda!_

Enquanto a Shaina sorria, Camus bufava de ódio, não acreditando no que ouvirá.

Camus: Não precisa de nada disso Milo, só não falando tais coisas, já está ÓTIMO!

* * *

Este saiu do lugar rapidamente, deixando os dois sozinhos. Logo a notícia se espalhará, mais ninguém se atreveu a perguntar como que aquilo aconteceu, ou porque a Shaina começou a ganhar mais. 

Passara-se um ano, os dois, apesar de as vezes eles brigarem, eram namorados bem definidos, ninguém sabia de nenhum caso onde os dois foram infiéis, o que era bem raro ultimamente. Mais uma notícia chocaria este relacionamento...

_Shaina: Milo, precisamos conversar._

_Milo: Diga o que aconteceu Shaina, nunca vi você tão séria._

_Shaina: Bem, eu, er... estou grávida._

Isto foi um enorme baque para o Milo. Claro que com a freqüência que se relacionavam, mais a falta de métodos contraceptivos, isto não era de se duvidar e/ou demorar.

_Milo: Estou muito contente por nós, um filho sempre foi o que eu quis. Estava abraçando a Shaina ao terminar de falar isto, pois amava ela e acreditou que um filho seria a consumação de tudo._

_Shaina: Eu não posso ter este filho!_

_Milo: Como assim?_

Antes da Shaina começar a falar, milhares de pensamentos vinham a cabeça do Milo, será que ela era infiel? Este filho não era dele? Ela tinha alguma promessa? Mas acredito que a pior coisa que ela poderia ter falado, ela disse, e ele nem cogitaria em tal idéia...

_Shaina: Porque eu tenho que manter meu corpo bonito, não posso estragá-lo com um filho!_

_Milo: "O quê? Um pensamento egoísta agora? Só se preocupa com você, então porque não tinha se prevenido antes? A irritação do Milo era facilmente perceptível no rosto."_

_Milo: Faça o que você disse que ia fazer, e eu juro que nunca mais te olharei na cara e tudo termina por aqui. Você precisa pensar sozinha agora, mais lembre-se do que eu falei._

Milo partiu, deixando-a sozinha no apartamento. Após algumas horas, decidiu ligar para ela, mais o telefone só dava caixa postal. O celular deveria estar desligado ou descarregado. Pensou em ir até onde tinha-a visto pela última vez, mais isto seria um sinal de fraqueza, logo, não deveria fazei-lo, então, optou por encontra-la amanha na Fundação, possivelmente ela teria se tocado e agora seriam uma família feliz.

O dia amanheceu frio e chuvoso, numa monotonia incrível, mais uma vez Milo foi para a Fundação, sendo o primeiro a chegar no prédio. Após algumas horas de expediente, todos estavam presentes, exceto aquela que ele mais queria ver no local. Camus chamou-o de canto, perguntando o que tinha acontecido com ela. Milo contou a história, Camus festejou sobre a notícia do filho, mais logo fechou a cara ao ouvir o resto da história. Disse para Milo ir visitá-la, para ela não fazer uma besteira, mas, o orgulho deste, relutava em aceitar esta decisão e acabou por não seguir o conselho do amigo.

Após três dias do sumiço da Shaina, Camus decidiu sair da neutralidade e foi até a casa da namorada do seu amigo, já que a teimosia deste só não era maior que a vontade divina. Chegou no apartamento, percebendo que a porta estava entreaberta, entrou com cuidado, não queria ser agredido e muito menos confundido com um bandido, ainda mais por estar ali sem ninguém saber, e a noite.

_Camus: "Onde está sua neutralidade nas horas em que você mais precisa dela? Seu ..._

Não conseguirá completar o pensamento, pois virá a Shaina no chão, sangrando muito, com um corte visível na barriga, desmaiada e uma faca na mão desta. Ao tentar ver se esta estava acordada, percebeu que algo estava no chão, e ao olhá-lo, agradeceu aos céus por não ter estômago fraco, pois, o feto e uma parte de algo, que ele achará ser o útero estavam caídos no chão. O sangue presente no carpete, meio que já estava seco, logo, concluiu que ela ficará muito tempo ali. Chamou uma ambulância, que chegou rapidamente. Após dias na UTI, esta conseguiu sair de lá e fora transferida para um quarto normal. Ao acordar-se, perguntou onde estaria o Milo. Camus, friamente respondeu que este transferira-se, para nunca mais vê-la, pois ele estava completamente decepcionado com ela. Completou dizendo que ela seria demitida assim que saísse do hospital, pois se a Fundação Graad fazia diversas campanhas contra o aborto, não poderia ter uma funcionária que cometerá tal ato. Ainda deu a notícia que ela não poderia ficar grávida novamente e teria que tomar vários remédios, pois contraíra alguma doença venérea, com certeza dum parceiro após a discussão com o Milo, visto que os exames deste não acusaram nada. Camus simplesmente levantou-se e saiu do quarto. A Shaina, após cair numa grande depressão, sumiu do mapa, alguns dizem que ela se suicidou, outros que ela voltou para onde veio, mais ao certo, ninguém soube dizer. Milo sofreu por duas semanas, mais ao ver o Camus, decidiu esquecer isso, apagando-a da vida. Continua na frente da Fundação, com o mesmo sucesso de antes, mas um pouco de sua animação se perdeu, junto do seu filho.

**E VOCÊ FARIA O QUE NO LUGAR DO MILO?**

* * *

Bem, após muito tempo de trabalho, posto esta fic., que veio em mente após uma imagem da palestra de sexualidade na minha escola. Desculpe-me pelos erros de português, mais não revisei muito e não dei a oportunidade da minha beta revisá-los também. Muito obrigado Danda, por dar uns toques na fic. Sobre o hentai, não deve ter ficado nada bom, não é minha área, apenas coloquei porque, mais cedo ou mais tarde, eu teria que descrever a cena, e sim, é normal dois namorados fazerem isto, não? Ah, só para nao esquecer, considerei que qualquer homem com a oportunidade que o Milo teve, mandaria o Camus as favas e esqueceria deste rapidim rapidim.

Bem, fui, obrigado aos que lerem e mandarem reviews, ou apenas lerem.

Fiquem bem!


End file.
